


A Sudden Transformation

by alphadracolite



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadracolite/pseuds/alphadracolite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neko-Batman</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an image I found on a random site. If I find it again, and if I can source it, I will link it at the bottom.

"I'm sorry, Master Bruce, but I cannot explain it. I have no knowledge of this."

"Dammit, Alfred!" Bruce was almost panicking. No, this was not... no. NOT normal.

"Perchance one of the villains you fought recently injected you with something?"

"I don't know, Alfred!" Bruce knew this was abnormal for him. Just... take a deep breath. Deep... breath. Deep- "What was that?"

"What was- I did not see anything, Master Bruce."

"No, no, no, no, no. I definitely saw something. Check the cameras." Bruce was frantically searching the distant cave for what he'd seen.

"Master Bruce, might I suggest a minor tranquilizer? You're rather quite excitable right now."

"No! I must... find it..." Bruce was now standing, half crouched, gripping the edge of the operating table and staring out into the depths of the cave.

"Find what? The scanners picked nothing up." Alfred said, triple-checking the cameras. He was beginning to get worried.

"But... I know I- THERE! There it was again!"

Alfred saw it this time. A glimmer. "Master Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"That was the light in the cave reflecting off the lake back there."

There was silence for a moment. Bruce twitched. "Really? Are you sure?"

Alfred did not respond. This behavior was quite worrisome. "I'm calling Master Kent."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Alfred got back to the cave, Bruce was acting even stranger than before.

"Uh... Ma-Master Bruce?"

Bruce spun and looked at Alfred. He was sitting on the operating table. Crouched, rather. His eyes had a bit of a glow. "Yes?"

"Is that a... is that a TAIL, sir?"

"Tail? Where?" Bruce looked around in jerky movements for a moment before spotting it. Yes, it was a tail. Roughly 4-5 feet long, and growing from just above Bruce's ass. It seemed to be growing straight out of the tailbone.

"Oh, dear" Alfred said to himself. Then, in an effort to calm Bruce - or perhaps himself - he checked the computer. "Master Kent should be here soon"

Bruce paid no heed. His tail was twitched, and he sat there, mesmerized. A second later, he swatted at it.

"Oh, lord. I wish he could get here faster" Alfred said. There was a crash as Bruce fell off the table, tail in mouth and growling strangely.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Alfred had finally gotten Bruce upstairs in his room, where there were less breakable things, the doorbell had rung three times. He rushed to the door and found Clark there, dressed in his day-to-day clothes, sans glasses.

"Good evening, Alfred" Clark said, ever the gentleman.

"Is it?" Alfred responded as he led Clark to Bruce's room at a rather fast pace.

"What's the condition? You weren't very specific over the phone."

"Well, sir. That's because... er... well, I suppose you should see for yourself, sir"

They walked the rest of the distance in silence. Alfred stopped him outside the room before opening the door. "Now, don't be too shocked. It is... surprising, but..." Alfred seemed to be searching for words, but came up with nothing. "Hell. Here, see for yourself" He opened the door, and stepped out of the way.

Clark stepped in cautiously. "Bruce?" There was a guttural sound from somewhere behind the bed. Clark cautiously walked toward the bed, and peeked around it. "Bruce?" He stopped short. "Are those.. ears?"

"Cat ears, to be specific, sir" Clark now knew why Alfred had been so on edge. "He has developed a startling number of catlike characteristics."

"I see that" Clark responded. Bruce was... somewhat curled, somewhat sprawled out in the corner. For a human, it looked agonizing, but Bruce looked quite content, wearing... well, nothing. Nothing but skin and "Cat ears, cat tail, cat eyes, claws..."

"He also has feline teeth, sir" Alfred added. Clark nodded.

"You took a blood sample, I trust?"

"Of course, sir" Alfred sounded a bit miffed, but Clark went on.

"I assume you have blood samples of him in a normal state as well" Alfred nodded as Clark continued, "Compare the samples and see if you can come up with an agent to reverse it."

"Yes, sir" Alfred hurried for the door.

"And Alfred?"

"Yes sir?"

"Could you get me a... collar?" Alfred wordlessly pulled a collar out of his pocket and tossed it to Clark. Clark didn't question it. "Good man."

"Very good, then. I will... check on you later." Alfred said before closing the door and hurrying off. Bruce was batting at his tail again.

"Bruce?" No response, as if he didn't hear it. "Bruce?"

There was a snap of recognition. One second, he was half curled in the corner, looking at Clark - the next, he was in front of Clark, as if examining him.

"Bruce? Bruce, are you in there?" No response for a moment, but then there was a flattening of the ears, and Bruce backed up.

"Hey. Hey, boy, hey" Clark didn't know why he was using these terms, but it made Bruce stop for a moment, and his right ear twitch. Clark moved to put the collar on, and Bruce dodged him.

"Hey!" How'd he get so FAST? Bruce was now on the bed, tail twitching. "Bruce..." The ears flattened again. "... come here, you." Clark pounced.

There was a tussle. Bruce was making sounds unlike a human, thrashing madly underneath Clark, as he tried to put the collar around the neck. As hard as it was, he managed to fit the collar around. Latching it was quite a bit harder.

As Bruce buckled beneath him, Clark couldn't help but think that - had circumstances been different, he might have been quite turned on by this... ah, who was he kidding? He was already developing a hard-on.

"THERE!" He practically jumped off Bruce, and back to the floor, still holding the collar, of course. Bruce's tail was between his legs, and he was sitting back in a defensive position.

"Master Clark!" Alfred rushed in with a syringe. "I believe I've got it!" He stopped and blinked.

Clark looked down. Bruce's claws hadn't scratched his skin, of course, but his clothes were in shambles. "Oh"

Alfred moved on, ever... well, Alfred. He positioned himself behind Bruce. "I need to inject him, but any of the normal arteries would be... "

"Hazardous for your health?" Clark suggested.

Alfred nodded. "Hold him still?"

Clark gripped the collar tighter "C'mere, boy." Bruce resisted. "C'mon, Bruce. Just want a-" he tugged harder. Bruce was surprisingly strong. "Just want a hug...!" He finally got his arms around Bruce. There was a moment of stunned shock. Thankfully, Alfred took advantage of it.

Bruce went wild. Clark couldn't blame him. He imagined a needle to the ass wouldn't be very pleasant. Bruce bucked and growled, scratching at Clark's already-tattered clothes, before slowing, and eventually stopping.

Clark opened his eyes. He was laying on Bruce, who was looking up at him with... normal eyes. "Clark?"

"Hello, Bruce." He seemed to be back to normal. Clark was surprised to realize he was... disappointed. Then he noticed the ears.

He sat up, and Bruce slid out from underneath him to assume a seated position at the other end of the bed. Clark looked around. Alfred seemed to have taken his leave already. The door was closed, too.

"Hell" Bruce said. Clark looked back to see he inspecting his claws. So... only the eyes had changed. And the inside. Bruce looked up. "Why am I naked?"

"Because you tore off your clothes. They're in ribbons right now."

Bruce nodded. "As are yours."

Clark grinned. "You tried to tear them off, too."

"Was it working?"

Clark was surprised. Was it not fully Bruce? No, that was definitely Bruce. He had on the same look he always had when he was flirting. Clark's stomach jumped. As did- well... "The job was rather unsatisfactory. Care to try again?"

Bruce grinned. His tail twitched. "Don't mind if I do."


End file.
